The Unexpected
by Gabrielle Luthien
Summary: Their love has surpassed the times of war, and soon will stand the tests of time. But as their luck would have it, a very unexpected surprise has popped up in their lives. One that they deemed impossible.


My first chapter on these two, updates will vary... But please enjoy! If you happen to be an Avengers fanatic like myself feel free to check out my other stories. :)

* * *

"Legolas Thranduil, is this true what the healers have told me!?"

Legolas wasn't sure what to say, it was rare he didn't have some smart comeback. But when his father was involved, he never had a thing to say. His father scared him to death, and now, he was particularly terrifying.

"Legolas, answer me!"

Legolas didn't move, but kept his gaze on the floor.

"Legolas!" Thranduil shook his son's shoulders violently, which was a warning on how serious the situation was. The King never touched his children in such a manner, never.

"Thranduil, shouting is not helping anything. Give your child a moment; can you not see he needs one?"

Legolas looked up at Mithrandir, silently thanking him. He was lucky the old wizard was there, he was the only one anyone listened to in situations. Not like anyone really had a choice. But Mithrandir was right; he needed a moment; no more like he needed a few years to come to terms with what happened.

Legolas's gaze turn to his father, who was glaring daggers at him, daggers mixed with hurt and anger; "You have until sunrise tomorrow to explain this to me." With that Thranduil took his leave with a dramatic slam of the door.

Legolas let out a deep breath and rested his heads in his hands. What was he supposed to explain? How he had been sexually active on the entire journey with the fellowship? That it had continued here, in his father's kingdom, right under his nose? That he had been sleeping with Estel, formally Strider and now Aragorn? Speaking of Aragorn, where in Mordor was he?

"Aragorn is here Greenleaf, do not worry. Shall I call him in for you?"

Legolas nodded and Mithrandir went to get Aragorn, who was apparently outside the window on the balcony.

"Legolas!" Aragorn hurried inside with Mithrandir's okay and instantly knelt by his love. "What is happening? I heard you were sent to the healers, but…" He looked over a Mithrandir, "I was told it would be better if I remained hidden until the right time."

Legolas sighed and took Aragorn's hand, gently caressing it he spoke; "Estel, the impossible seems to have happened."

Aragorn laughed, "We've faced the impossible and came out just fine, what could be worse than the battles we have just recently left behind us?"

Legolas took another deep breath, "I… Estel I… I carry something that had been given to the both of us…"

Aragorn nodded, confused but he was used to Legolas speaking in riddles when he was nervous. He liked to avoid the point, stalling as much as he could. "Legolas, please speak the point. What has the kingdom in such an uproar, what made your father yell at you so? What did the healers say, and what is it that you carry?"

Legolas nodded, knowing he needed to get to the point. "Your child."

Aragorn froze, smiled at first, thinking of the humorous part of it. Legolas was male, and males do not carry children; everyone knows that. But Legolas was an elf, and elves are truly mysterious beings. Saying so, maybe this wasn't as irrational as he was thinking. And if it was true, and Thranduil knew about it, he was as good as dead. King or not, Aragorn would have no excuse for his actions. They knew it was wrong what they had been doing, but they did it anyway. It wasn't as if they had thought something as serious as a child would come from it. From as long as Aragorn could remember they had shared feelings, their fathers knew each other well and needless to say the two spent a decent amount of time together. Legolas had been of decent age when they first met, Aragorn only being a toddler. But now, they were basically equal. Both adults, both were fighting a war for the freedom of Middle Earth. It was a stress reliever, it was fun, and it made them close; made them determined to survive for the sake of one another. Knowing that once home, their love could not continue; that future in general killed both of them. A man and an Elf could never be together, there were sacrifices involved; and Aragorn would never ask Legolas to agree to them.

But, they had continued their love. Aragorn and Legolas had been stuck in the city, as well as the rest of the fellowship, working to help it get back on its feet. Everyone stayed to help Aragorn with his new title as King. It took a good amount of months, and they fellowship slowly left one by one. The brave Samwise, Frodo, Merry and Pippin had headed home to The Shire with Mithrandir at their side. Gimli had stayed longer, but left soon after, alone; claiming _dwarves do not need a guide and have a wonderful sense of direction. _That left Faramir, he was to stay until Aragorn and Legolas returned from Mirkwood, they were to speak to Thranduil and Aragorn wanted to take Legolas home himself, knowing it might as well have been their last goodbye.

Of course plans changed, Lord Elrond was on his way to Mirkwood thus Aragorn was entitled to stay. He was treated as a King, and given rooms. Of course, the last few nights have consisted of after dark love making with Legolas, in the prince's chamber. It was as if they were children madly in love, but this wasn't some lustful childish thing. They loved each other, and the thought of parting killed them.

And now, as a result of their misbehavior, was a child.

"We have a child?"

Legolas actually smirked, "The healers say so, and the healers are never wrong."

Aragorn took a deep breath and nodded, "I was going to say as you said that it's not possible. But, from past experiences, elves are rather mysterious beings…"

Legolas nodded, "I have yet to understand it myself… But, it makes sense. The mood swings, the sickness I've been feeling… It all adds up."

Aragorn knew Legolas was right. Legolas was feeling off since the aftermath of the battles. They both assumed that the battle had done a number on him, and he needed rest. But Legolas was still off, even now.

"Aragorn, I'm already three months in."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "You don't look it."

Legolas touched his stomach, "Two months of running and battle, little food and rest. One month of more stress and work. I haven't exactly been the best mother… I've lost weight because it's been taking what it can. They told me I'm lucky it's still living, Aragorn, I've been hurting our child…"

Aragorn touched Legolas's face, "You didn't know, and now that we know we can give it what it needs. You can get stronger and be the mother I know you can be."

Legolas smiled, "Your words always comfort me, but now that the secret is out… My father is another issue. We went against his trust Estel, he knows the result of our love and I hurt him. I need to speak to him, try to get him to understand…"

Aragorn nodded, "I shall speak with him as well, but separate from you. It would be wise we stay here for some time, until you can travel. That is, if you wish to return with me."

Legolas looked at him and nodded, "I want to be with you, I decided that long ago. And Gondor needs a_ "Queen"_, and an heir. I can provide both."

Aragorn took Legolas's face and kissed him, "I love you Legolas, and I'll do anything I can for you. You do not need to sacrifice-"

Legolas kissed him back, "Please Aragorn, it's my decision. I want to be with you till the end. My father needs to understand that, whether he likes it or not."

"Spoken as a true Prince Greenleaf, may I say, I give you both my blessing."

They both looked at Mithrandir, "Thank you, we would not be here without you."

Mithrandir smiled, "I suggest you come with me Estel, you must speak with Thranduil first. Greenleaf, I shall send in the healers. They can inform you more on your… Predicament."

Legolas nodded and Aragorn helped him up, "We'll get through this love, I promise you."

Legolas smiled, "And I trust you my King."

Aragorn kissed him one last time and headed away with the wizard, shortly after their leave the healers came and surrounded their Prince.


End file.
